


Autumn

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney only just met John, but an autumn day spent outside gets him thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Rodney was never a person to look outside very much. Seasons to him meant he had to dress more or less lightly and different levels of darkness when he came home from work.

He had never taken the time to just _be_ outside. But on this warm November afternoon he sat on the shore of a lake beneath a mostly clear and amazingly blue sky. Beneath the sky the trees stood brightly orange like he only knew from cheesy postcards that people sent from vacation.

But sitting here he couldn't help thinking that it was beautiful. He looked over to John who looked ahead, a small smile playing on his lips as if he knew what Rodney was thinking.

They had met only two weeks ago, quickly landed in bed together, a welcome change to his sexual dry-spell. Being with John was easy. No awkwardness, no insecurities, and most of all no expectations. Rodney didn't have time for the demands of a relationship.

But now, after John had dragged him out here, under Rodney's protest, Rodney wondered how someone who was simply a distraction could know things about him that he didn't know himself.

He looked back at the water where the blue sky was mirrored almost without any distortion.

Maybe he would take the time to find out.


End file.
